You Fill My Heart
by Forever May
Summary: YFMH


Joe's P.O.V:

I stood by the door talking with my brothers. Ashley came over to me.

Ashley: Joe we need to talk.

-Sure thing Ash.

I followed her to the side.

Ashley: So Jackson came to my room last night.

-And what did he say?

Ashley: That he's sorry and he loves me and he kinda uh….*holds out hand*

My eyes widened. I took her hand and looked at the huge diamond on her finger.

-You got engaged…..even though we're together?

Ashley: About that…

-I get it. We're over.

Ashley: You're a great guy Joe but let's face it. This relationship was a rebound. You rebounding from Demi and me rebounding from Jackson.

She was right.

Ashley: You'll find the right girl someday Joe. I know you will.

-Yeah. Congratulations on the engagement. Jackson's a lucky guy.

Ashley: *smiles* Thanks. *walks off*

My brothers came over.

Nick: Did you propose?

-No. Jackson did.

Kevin: Oh Joe, I'm sor-

-No apologies. *sighs* I'm tired of dating around. I'm twenty one. The next time I date, it has to be a girl I can be with forever.

Nick: How are you gonna know right away?

-Kevin knew. I'll know.

Nick: Whatever you say man. There aren't that many Danis in the world.

Kevin: I know. I got lucky.

-I'll just know. Now come on. We have a sound check to do.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I took off my apron and put it up.

-Alright Whit. I'm heading out.

Whitney: Alright. Bye Jacey. Tell Peyton I said hi.

-I will

I grabbed my hair and walked out. I get into my car, a used '87 convertible. I drove to the daycare and went in. I saw the manager, Kelly.

-Hey Kel. I'm here to get Peyton.

Kelly: *smiles* Hey Jacey. She's on the jungle gym outside.

I went outside and saw my little two year old playing. She saw me and ran to me.

Peyton: Mommy!

-*smiles**picks her up* Hey there baby girl. *kisses her cheek* I missed you.

Peyton: I mwissed you two.

I carried her back in, grabbed her bag and carried her outside. I'm only twenty, but I love being a mom. Her dad is not in the picture, even though he pays money. I'm glad. I carry Peyton to my car and put her in her car seat. I get in and drive her back to our apartment. It's a little two bedroom but it's good for us. I took her inside and put her with her toys.

-Play while Mommy makes dinner.

I went to the counter and began making spaghetti. I looked over and saw her hugging her favorite teddy bear, the one she's had since she was a baby. His name is Snoopy. I have no clue why but a year ago she started calling him that and I'm not gonna question her.

So here's the first chapter! Congrats to the winners of my character contest!

Joe's P.O.V:

The next day I walked into a café. I went over and ordered. While I was waiting I saw this beautiful girl walk in pushing a stroller:

.com/wp-content/2010/08/Blake_

Oh my God. She's the one. I know it sounds insane, but she's the one.

She walked over to the counter.

Jacey: Hey Whitney.

Whitney: Jacey. Hey. Love it here so much you come on your day off?

Jacey: *laughs* I left my sunglasses here.

Whitney: I'll get them. *goes in the back room*

Jacey. She looks like a Jacey. I smiled and turned to her.

-Hi.

Jacey: *looks up* Hi.

-I'm Joe.

Jacey: I know. Joe Jonas. I'm not dumb.

-Your name is Jacey?

Jacey: No my friends just call me that.

Sarcasm. I like that. I saw the little girl sleeping in the stroller. I smiled at her.

-She's a cutie.

Jacey: Thanks.

-She your sister?

Jacey: Daughter.

-Ah. She must take after you. Unless-

Jacey: I'm not married. And her dad's not around. Not that it's any of your business.

-Oh. So….I know we just met but do you want to go out to eat tonight?

Jacey: Can't. I've got a daughter.

Whitney: *comes out* Oh I'll watch her.

Jacey's P.O.V:  
>I'm gonna kill Whitney.<p>

-No you won't. You're busy.

Whitney: No I'm not.

-Yes you are.

Whitney: No I'm really not.

UGH! I hate her. Joe smirked.

Joe: When should I pick you up?

-Have you ever considered that not every girl wants to go out with you?

Joe: I know that but I know you want to.

-I do not.

Joe: Yes you do.

-*groans* Fine. One date. *grabs sunglasses**writes down address**hands it to him* Pick me up at this address at seven. Don't be late or go and hang out with someone better. Also, I'm not staying out later then eleven. I have to work tomorrow. *looks at Whitney* I'm killing you later.

Whitney: *smiles* I know.

Joe's P.O.V:

She walked out pushing the stroller.

Whitney: She's tough.

-I know. *looks at her* But I'm gonna marry her one day. *grabs coffee**slaps down five* Bye. *walks out*

Jacey's P.O.V:

I came out of the closet:

.com/cgi/set?id=26563947

Peyton sat on my bed playing with her bear. She looked up.

Peyton: Mommy pwetty!

-*smiles* Thank you Pumpkin. Are you gonna be good for Aunt Whitney?

Peyton: Yes Mommy.

-That's my good girl. *kisses her nose*

I heard the door open and soon Whitney was in my room.

-I regret giving you that key.

Whitney: *laughs* Joe should be here too.

-Yeah thanks to you.

Whitney: *rolls eyes*

-Remember, bath time at 7:45 and bedtime at 8:00. She gets a story.

Whitney: Of course.

We went into the living room and kitchen area. I heard a buzz from the box. I pressed it.

-Hello?

Joe: It's Joe.

-Alright. Come on up.

I hit the button and soon he was upstairs.

-Joe, you know Whitney and this is my daughter Peyton.

Joe knelt down in front of Peyton, smiling.

Joe: Hi Peyton. I'm Joe.

Peyton: *nods happily* I wove Jonwas Brothers!

Joe: *smiles* Well it's good to meet a fan. *sees her bear* Is that your bear?

Peyton: *nods*

Joe: What's his name?

Peyton: Snoopy.

Joe: A bear named Snoopy?

-Don't question it.

Joe: But-

-Just don't.

He chuckled.

Joe: How old are you Peyton?

Peyton: *holds up two fingers*

Joe: Wow. You're a big girl. *smiles* Hey do you want to come to dinner tonight with me and your mommy?

Peyton: Really?

Joe: Yeah. If it's OK with Mommy of course.

Peyton: *looks at Jacey* Pwease Mommy!

-Alright. But we're not staying out too late.

Peyton: Yay! *holds arms out at Joe*

Joe: *smiles**picks her up**stands up* Sorry for making you come out Whit.

Whitney: It's fine. *smiles**starts walking out**whispers into Jacey's ear* He's a keeper.

-Goodbye Whitney.

She laughed and left.

-Alright if we're doing this, we should go now. She's lucky that she's staying up late.

Joe: Alright. Let's go. Ready Peyton?

Peyton: *nods**really excited*

We walked out and went into Joe's car. We went to Outback and had a nice dinner. After we went for a walk in the park. Peyton fell asleep in his arms, Snoopy tucked under her arms.

Joe: She's a little cutie.

-Yeah. *smiles* Thanks for letting her come.

Joe: No problem. She's adorable.

-Thanks.

Joe: So….does her dad ever come around?

-Sometimes. Not much. When she was born he was around for two weeks, then left for six months, came back and then left again after another few weeks. He pays child support but doesn't really want anything to do with her.

Joe: Wow. I'm sorry.

-It's fine. We're better off without him.

Joe's P.O.V:

After the walk, I took them home. Peyton was still sleeping so I carried her into room:

.com/images_customers/02/04/5707993_51675_

I pulled back her covers and laid her down. I tucked her in. Jacey came over and smiled at me.

Jacey: You're good at that.

-I have two little brothers and a nephew. I've had practice.

Jacey: Yeah. *kisses her forehead*

Jacey's P.O.V:

I shut off the light, turned on the night light and walked out with Joe. I led me to the door.

-Thank you for tonight.

Joe: You're welcome. And next time, we can go out just you and me.

-Joe I really don't have time for a boyfriend.

Joe: Yes you do.

-You don't know me.

Joe: *sighs* Fine. How about friends?

-I can do friends.

Joe: Cool. We have a concert tomorrow. If you and Peyton want to come.

-I don't know. I don't like her staying up late.

Joe: It's an early show. Starts at three and should end around six.

-Alright. Sure. I'll pay you for the-

Joe: Not necessary. You're our guests. Free of charge.

-Joe-

Joe: I insist.

-*sighs* Fine.

So like I'm not sure if I'm ungrounded but my mom knows I'm on the computer right now and she's said nothing. Anyway, I'm glad everyone loves this. I'm gonna post another one today since this was so short.

The next day I stood in the crowd holding Peyton:

.com/cgi/set?id=26566697

The boys finished singing Lovebug. They began singing I Gotta Find You. Joe saw me and Peyton, smiled and sent a guard to get her. I smiled and put her in his arms. He brought her to the stage:

.com/watch?v=JzwrVc3sF5E&feature=related

(A/N: Skip to 3:25 and watch until 4:01)

The security guard brought her back to me. I took her. She was smiling widely. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

-Was that fun Pumpkin?

Peyton: *nods happily*

After the concert, Big Rob, who had our names on the list, let us backstage. Joe saw us and walked over. He hugged us. Kevin and Nick stood up.

Joe: Jacey, Peyton, these are two of my brothers Kevin and Nick. Nick, Kevin, these are my new friends Jacey and Peyton.

Nick: Hey. *smiles* Nice to meet you both.

-You too.

Kevin: Yeah. Nice to meet you. *smiles at Peyton* Did you have fun on stage Peyton?

Peyton: *nods**smiles*

Kevin: How old are you sweetheart?

Peyton: *holds up two fingers*

Kevin: *smiles* I have a son that's two too! He's with my wife. Wanna go play with him?

Peyton: *looks at Jacey* Pwease Mommy?

-Sure sweetie.

Big Rob took her and we all sat down.

Kevin: So you're the girl Joe wouldn't shut up about?

Joe: Shut up Kevin.

-*giggles*

Nick: Your daughter is so cute.

-Thanks. *smiles* Everyone says she looks just like me.

Joe: She does.

Kevin's P.O.V:  
>I watched as Jacey talked to Nick and Joe. Joe kept on looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Oh no. My brother's falling in love. Scratch that. He's already in love. Let's just hope this one doesn't end like the others.<p>

Jacey's P.O.V:

It's been two weeks. Joe and I have been hanging out a lot. Peyton loves him and he loves Peyton. I've also become friends with Dani and Peyton and Gavin, Dani and Kevin's son, are friends now too. So they have play dates.

I sat on Dani and Kevin's deck with Dani, sipping ice tea. Peyton and Gavin chased each other around.

-Well they seem to hit it off.

Dani: *laughs* That's the good thing about being two. Friends are easy.

-Definitely.

Dani: So what's it like being a single mom?

-It's hard at times. But we have fun.

Dani: Does her dad help at all?

-He sends me money most months. But he's not really around. She's gotten used to it. And I really don't want him around anyway. He wouldn't be a good influence anyway.

Dani: Do you have parents to help?

-Parents? Yeah right. They kicked me out when I got pregnant. They said if I was old enough to have sex then I was old enough to be on my own.

Dani: Wow. I'm sorry.

-It's OK. They missed out on a wonderful little girl.

Dani: Nothing gets you down does it?

-*smiles* Nope.

Dani: *smiles* I like that.

That night I sat at the counter, looking over bills. I sigh. It's a miracle I can keep up with these. I lick the envelope. Peyton comes running over.

Peyton: Can I hwelp?

-Of course.

I pick her up and put her on the counter. I put the money in envelope and hand it to her. She licks them shut. I smile.

-You're awesome at this Pey.

Peyton: *smiles* Mommy do ywou wike Jobey?

-Do I like Joe? Yeah.

Peyton: Do ywou wove him?

-Yes. He's a great friend.

Peyton: Wove hwim wike a boyfwiend?

-*laughs* You are gonna make a wonderful lawyer someday. Come on. We can go get some ice cream.

I picked her up and carried her out, grabbing my purse along the way. Truth is, even though I just met him….I am falling in love with Joe. He's just so amazing and I see how wonderful he is with Peyton. I never thought I'd meet a guy like him. But I'm not sure if it's what we need in our lives right now. Plus dating Joe would mean adding paparazzi and tours into our lives. Am I really ready for it? Is Peyton? She's just a little girl.

That night Joe and I sat on the couch after tucking in Peyton.

-OK how can you run around with a two year old, give her a bath and not be exhausted? I do it every night and I still get tired.

Joe: *laughs* I don't know. I guess it's from always running around with kids. I love kids. I can't wait to be a daddy one day.

-Well I know one thing; you are definitely a daddy to Peyton.

Joe: *smiles* I like to think that. I'm always gonna be there for her.

I smiled and he moved back a piece of my hair.

Joe: And you.

My breath caught.

Joe: I love you Jacey. I may have just met you but I love you.

-Joe I-

Joe: You can make up all of the excuses in the world but I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna keep on fighting for you. Because I love Peyton and you so much and you mean the world to me.

I couldn't believe that I was actually believing this. I smiled.

-I love you too Joe.

He smiled and kissed me.

We sat there kissing for the longest time until we finally pulled apart.

-People are gonna say we're crazy.

Joe: I don't care what people think.

I smiled and kissed him again.

?: Ewwwwww!

We pulled apart and looked over to see Peyton standing there, in her Hello Kitty footie pajamas.

-Little girl what are you doing out of bed?

Peyton: Cwan't sweep.

-Well it's time for bed.

Peyton: Ywou wove Jobey?

-Yes. I love Joe.

Joe: And I love her. And I love you. Which is why *picks her up**throws her over shoulder* Bedtime.

Peyton: *giggles*

-*stands up* Goodnight baby girl. *kisses her forehead*

Joe's P.O.V:  
>I took Peyton back into her room. I tucked her in and knelt down next to her.<p>

Peyton: Sing Jobey?

I smiled and sang Hello Beautiful. She was asleep by the time I was done. I kissed her forehead and walked back out to Jacey. I sat down next to her.

Jacey: Yeah well at least we don't have to worry about her not liking you.

-Yeah. *smiles* I want to adopt her.

Jacey: Really?

-Yes. I mean once we get married. We will get married right?

Jacey: If you ask me to I'll say yes. *smiles*

I stood with my parents.

-I'm gonna ask Jacey to marry me.

Denise: You're what?

-I'm gonna ask Jacey to marry me.

Paul: You just met her five weeks ago.

-I don't care. I love her. And I love her daughter. And I'm going to ask her to marry me.

They smiled at each other.

Paul: Have you got a ring?

-I'm gonna get one.

Paul: Asked her father?

-When she got pregnant, her parents kicked her out. She hasn't heard from them since.

They hugged me.

Paul: We're proud of you Joe.

Denise: You definitely picked the right girl.

That night I sat with her at Outback.

Jacey: I love it here.

-Me too. It's where I took you and Peyton on our first date.

Jacey: *smiles* Yeah.

We had dinner and then went for a walk. I had arranged with a vendor nearby to have the bag of Cracker Jacks ready. I went over and winked. He gave them to me and I paid. I went back over to her.

Jacey: I used to love these.

-Me too. *smiles**pretends to open the bag for the first time* Let's see what cheapo prize they put in here.

I reached in and pulled out the black velvet box. Her eyes widened. I opened it and her eyes went even bigger. I got down on one knee.

-Jacey Lynn Adams I have loved you since the first day I met you. Will you marry me?

Jacey: *smiles* Yes Joe. I would love to marry you.

I smiled, slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Tears were falling down her face. I took her into my arms.

Jacey: I love you so much. *kisses him*

Jacey's P.O.V:

We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever. I can't believe I'm engaged! This is so amazing! And I love the ring. It's perfect! It's a heart shaped diamond.

He drove me home and we stood in the apartment kissing. Peyton was spending the night at Dani and Kevin's.

-You wanna spend the night?

Joe: Of course. But you know *holds up hand to show purity ring*

-Yeah I know. I just want to spend the first night of being engaged with my fiancé.

Joe: *smiles* Then yes. *kisses her*

-Great. *kisses him*

The next day I went to Dani and Kevin's to pick up Peyton. Dani opened the door. Joe agreed we could tell people, but we were telling Peyton tonight alone. I held up my hand. Her eyes widened and she took it.

Dani: He proposed?

-Yep. *smiles*

Dani: We're gonna be sisters! *hugs her*

I laughed and hugged her back. We pulled apart a minute later.

Dani: Congratulations.

-Thanks. *smiles* Joe's telling Kevin right now.

Dani: So that's why Joe wanted him, Nick and Frankie to meet him for breakfast. *smiles* When are you gonna tell Peyton?

-Tonight. We're going to Miley's concert and then we're gonna tell her. Then tomorrow we're telling the press. I just hope the fans don't kill me.

Dani: *laughs* I worried that too. Don't worry. Once they see how happy you are, they'll be happy.

That night after Miley's concert we went back to my apartment. We sat on the couch, Peyton on my lap.

-So Pey, you like Joe right?

Peyton: *smiles* Yweah.

Joe: And you know I love you right?

Peyton: *nods*

Joe: Well I love your mommy too. And I want us to be a family. So I asked her to marry me last night.

-And I said yes.

Peyton: Ywou're gwetting mwarried?

-Yep.

Peyton: *smiles* Yway!

She hugged me tight and then hugged Joe. Joe smiled and picked her up. He lifted her in the air and blew into her tummy. She giggled and he brought her back into his lap. He kissed her cheek.

So now that we're engaged, there's a lot to do. For one, we're moving into a house, so we're house hunting in L.A. Next there's a wedding to plan. We want to get married soon, I don't want a big wedding. I just want our friends and family to come and I agreed to one and only one magazine covering our wedding.

As for the fans, they're ecstatic. At first there were a few skeptics but the day after we announced our engagement, a trending topic on Twitter was #CongratsJocey. Jocey. That's our couple nickname. It's weird.

We've already picked the wedding party. My maid of honor is Whitney. She's a total tomboy and in said she's only wearing a dress for me as long as it's not pink. My bridesmaids are going to be Dani, Demi and Mandy (A/N: Mandy VanDuyne, Joe's best friend). I've become close to the three of them. The flower girl is of course going to be Peyton.

Like Kevin, Joe will have two best men: Kevin and Nick. The groomsmen are Frankie and Garbo. The ring barer will be Gavin. Mr. Jonas er….I mean Paul (he insists I call him that) is of course going to be marrying us.

We invited Ashley to the wedding. She invited us to hers. Just like Demi, Ashley and Joe are still friends and I have no problem with that. I'm close to Demi and it would be weird to not have her there. And if Joe wants to invite Ashley and Jackson, then go right ahead.

Even if we didn't get along, it doesn't matter. They can come. Wanna know why?

Because no matter what anyone thinks, we're still in love and we're still gonna get married.

Jacey's P.O.V:

We pulled up in front of another house. We've seen five and I think our real estate agent is getting annoyed. We've seen five houses and I've found a problem with each one. I'm not picky but this is gonna be out home and I want it to be perfect.

But this one looks amazing. It's a big two story house with a pool outback plus a garden and it has five bedrooms, three bathrooms. Perfect to raise our family in.

We got out of the car, Joe getting Peyton from the back. We went over to Linda, our real estate agent.

Linda: Alright so this is a two story, five bedroom, three bath. Remind me again why you two want such a big house when there's only three of you?

Joe: We're going to add on to our family as time goes on.

It's true. Joe loves Peyton but we've talked about it in and we do want more kids. Even Peyton said she wants a little brother or sister.

Linda: Right. Let's go in.

We went inside and began looking around. OK this place is really pretty. The master suite is amazing. And it's not that expensive. Not that we have to worry about money, it's just second nature to worry about it. Being a single teen mother and having to scrimp and save for everything, it sticks with me. Joe has to keep on reminding me that I don't have to worry but sometimes I still do.

We were walking out of the house

Linda: Well *closes door* what do you think?

-*smiles at Joe* I like it.

Joe: *smiles* Me too. Peyton?

Peyton: Pwetty.

-A keeper. *looks at Linda* How soon can we move in?

Linda: Well you can sign the papers today and then the current residents are moving out in three months.

Joe: That works out perfectly. We're getting married in three and a half months. So once we get back from our honeymoon it'll be ready.

Linda: Alright. Follow me back to my office and I'll get the paperwork.

She got in her car and I kissed Joe

-Thank you baby.

Joe: No thank you. I really liked this place and if you said no, I'd have to tickle you.

-*laughs* You're such a nerd.

Joe: Thank you.

I sat with Whitney in my apartment that night. I showed her a picture of the house.

Whitney: Wow. That's like four times the size of my apartment.

-I know.

Whitney: So are you gonna stay at the café?

-Yeah. I love working there. Plus it's where Joe and I met.

Whitney: *smiles* Yeah.

I stood in the dressing room a week later, the bridal consultant zipping up my dress.

-Alright you guys ready to see?

Girls: Yes!

I walked out to show Dani, Denise, Demi, Mandy, Whitney and Peyton. They all smiled.

.

-Well?

Denise: You look beautiful.

Whitney: That may be the only dress I've ever liked.

Peyton: Ywou lwook pwetty Mommy!

-*smiles* Thanks guys. *looks in the mirror* Think Joe will like it?

Dani: He's gonna love it.

I smiled as the bridal consultant put the tiara on my head. I look like a princess. And I can't wait for the day to marry my prince.

So I know this is kinda moving differently and faster than most love stories, but I have some drama planned that you all are gonna love. =]

Oh and either tomorrow or Sunday there's gonna be a wedding marathon.

Joe's P.O.V:

It's our rehearsal dinner!

I can't believe that tomorrow I'm gonna be a married man!

I stood with my girls:

.

/gallery/albums/Misc%20Events/2010/15th%20Annual%20Critics%20Choice%20Awards%20Jan%2015/Nick%20Jonas/normal_

.

Our family is here. We just practiced the wedding rundown. Now we're gonna eat and then Jacey goes back to her apartment and I'll go and spend the last night with my parents, just like Kevin did before he got married.

Peyton runs off to go play with Gavin and Frankie. I see Whitney and Nick talking to each other. Nick's got that look on his face when he likes a girl. Jacey saw it too.

Jacey: Well…looks like they're falling for each other.

-I know. Who knew making them pair up for the wedding would be such a good idea.

Jacey: *smiles* Oh and I talk to the lawyer today. If my ex doesn't pay child support next month then you can adopt her because then he'll have missed three child support payments and ignored the summance we sent him.

-*smiles* Awesome. *kisses her* I love you.

Jacey: I love you too. *sees Dani* I have to talk to Dani. *kisses him**walks off*

I was standing there drinking my drink when I heard a voice.

?: Well , well, well. I always thought I'd be the one you'd be marrying.

-*turns around* Demi?

Demi: I'm joking. *smiles**kisses his cheek* I'm happy for you.

-*smiles* Thanks.

Demi: Jacey's a sweet girl. Don't screw it up.

-I won't.

The next morning I woke up in my room and looked around. Last night I'd ever spend in here is over. I climb out of my bed and look in the mirror. I'm getting married today! There's a knock at my door.

-Come in!

Denise: *comes in* Oh good. You're up.

-Yeah. *checks clock* I have to start getting ready.

Denise: You don't have to be at the church until 4:30.

-I know but I have to go pick up the rings at Kevin's then go to Garbo's and get the tuxes and then-

Denise: And then take a few breaths and calm down. *kisses his cheek* Don't worry baby. Everything will go fine.

-You think so?

Denise: I know so.

Jacey's P.O.V:  
>I wake up in my bed, knowing today will be the last day I wake up without Joe next to me.<p>

I get up and hear a knock at the door. I go and open it. Dani's standing there holding a wrapped box.

Dani: Joe sent these.

I take them and grab the card. I read it out loud.

-Dear Jacey, I love you so much and can't wait to marry you today. I want you to know you will be on my mind all day today. I'm so excited for us to be a family. Love, Joe.

I smiled and put the card down. I opened the box and my eyes widened. A beautiful necklace:

.com/images/Tiffany_Necklaces_

There was another note next to it:

Because you have the key to my heart.

-Wow. That's beautiful. But I didn't get him anything.

Dani: It's just tradition. On our wedding day Kevin got me glass slippers. *smiles*

-Wow. They know how to treat a girl.

Dani: Definitely. He also sent something for Peyton.

Peyton walked out in her pajamas. I picked her up.

-Morning princess.

Peyton: Mworning Mommy.

Dani: Joey sent something for you sweetie.

She handed me the package and we opened it together.

/AG_Collecting/AGOT_22_

Peyton: Dollie! *hugs her*

-*smiles* Now you have a friend to bring to the wedding. Alright, let me just get changed and we can go to Whit's and get the dresses.

Dani: Wait. I got you something.

She handed me a box and I opened it:

.

I smiled.

-Thank you. *puts Peyton in Dani's arms* Let's get ready!

I went off and changed. Dani helped Peyton and we headed off.

I'm getting married today!

Jacey's P.O.V:  
>I stood in the bridal room. Whitney put the tiara on top of my styled hair. I turned and looked at my bridal party.<p>

./_aVp25ISZyNI/TJ_

(A/N: Ignore the bride and parasols)

-Well?

Whitney: Prettiest bride ever.

Peyton: Ywou lwook wike a pwincess Mommy.

-*smiles* Thank you baby.

The groomsmen started coming back to get the girls. One by one they left. I stood alone. I sighed. I guess I'm giving myself away. That's when I heard his voice.

?: You're not walking down the aisle without me.

I turned around and saw my brother Tommy!

.

-Tommy! *hugs him* I thought you were in Iraq!

Tommy: I'm on leave. I'm gonna walk my baby sister down the aisle.

Tommy was the only member of my family that supported me through my pregnancy. I can't believe he's here.

The music began to play. Tommy held out his arm.

Tommy: Ready?

-*hooks her arm through his* Yep. *smiles*

We began the walk. I saw Joe. Wow. He looks amazing.

Joe's P.O.V:

My eyes widened when I saw Jacey. She's so beautiful. Her dress is perfect. Just what I imagined. Her hair is flawless. And she's smiling that smile I love so much. Her eyes meet mine and she mouths "I love you". I mouth back "I love you too".

Finally she and her brother reach me and Dad.

Paul: Who gives this woman to this man?

Tommy: I do.

He kissed her cheek and shook my hand. He took his seat. I took her hand and helped her onto the altar.

-You look beautiful baby.

Jacey: *smiles* Thanks. You don't clean up so bad yourself.

Paul: *smiles* We have gathered here today to join Joseph Adam Jonas and Jacey Lynn Adams in Holy matrimony. Now some may say they've only known each other for a short amount of time, but it only takes one eye contact to fall in love. And I am very happy for the two of them. Now the two have written their own vows and they're going to speak them now. Joe you may go first.

-Oh Jacey. Five months ago today I met you in that café. You were in such a hurry, but I fell in love with you right away. I knew we would be here. And I knew no matter how much you pushed me away, I would end up with you. I know today that I not only marry you, but I take on the role as father to Peyton and I am so happy. I am so happy that today starts the rest of our lives as a family. I love you Jacey. I am so glad you are doing me the honor of becoming my wife.

Jacey's P.O.V:

Tears were falling down my face. Joe wiped them. I smiled.

-Joe, I always dreamed of this day. The day I would be standing here with the guy I loved, saying vows that would lead to us being together forever. When I had Peyton I didn't know if any guy would want to stand here with me after that. But you love Peyton. And I love that you love her. *voice cracks* And I can never repay you for all you've done. And the only thing I can think of is to love you forever. And that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna love you forever Joseph Adam Jonas. I promise.

He was crying a little. I wiped his tears this time. We exchanged the rings. Then Joe asked Peyton permission to marry me which was so sweet. Of course she said yes.

Paul: Well by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. *smiles* Joseph, you may kiss your bride.

Joe: *smiles* Gladly.

He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Jacey's P.O.V:  
>I'M MARRIED!<p>

I'm SOOOO happy!

We're at the reception, eating and having fun. Suddenly the DJ cuts the music. Everyone looks at him.

DJ: Well before the bride and groom's first dance, Joe has a special song he wants to sing to his bride.

I look at him and he smiles. He goes up and takes the mic. His brothers get behind them and began playing the music. Soon he's singing:

.com/watch?v=Ess2qlVHl6E&feature=related

By the time the song is done, I'm crying again. I go up and kiss him. He smiles and kisses me back.

We had our first dance, dancing to the wonderful Elton John, Can You Feel The Love Tonight? I felt so special out there on the dance floor with him, us dancing and him whispering in my ear how much he loved me. Then there was some more dancing and then the mother-son dance, which was adorable. Before cake cutting the DJ went back on.

DJ: Now we're gonna have the father-daughter dance, but this one is special. We're going to have the new daddy and daughter dance.

I smiled. It had been my idea. Since I don't have a dad, but this wedding was giving Peyton one, they would dance together.

The song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle began to play.

Joe's P.O.V:

I pulled my daughter on top of my shoes and held her close, swaying with her to the music. She was looking up at me smiling.

-I love you so much Peyton.

Peyton: I lwove ywou too Daddy.

Daddy. She called me Daddy. I smiled and picked her up. She giggled. I kissed her forehead and we kept on dancing.

Jacey's P.O.V:

The wedding went on. And I loved every moment of it. When it ended we said goodbye to Peyton, who would be staying with Dani and Kevin for a week while we were in Paris for our honeymoon. I hated leaving her and so did Joe. But Kevin and Dani assured us that she'd be fine.

We took a limo to the airport and then took the private Jonas Jet to Paris. It was a long flight but we finally got there. There wasn't any paparazzi so we were able to make it to our hotel, which had the perfect view of the Eifel Tower. Joe carried me into our room bridal style and put me on our big bed. He took off my dress and I took off his shirt and pants, pulling down the zipper with my teeth.

I removed his boxers and he removed my delicate white underwear. Then he unhooked my bra and our magical moment began. It was so amazing. He was so gentle and made me feel so special. No guy has ever made me feel this way.

Joe's P.O.V:  
>I love how Jacey feels on my body. Her soft delicate skin, her soft blond hair that flows onto me. She's so perfect.<p>

After, I lay there holding my beautiful wife in my arms. I smile down at her.

-I love you Mrs. Jonas.

Jacey: *smiles* I love you too Mr. Jonas.

I kissed her and she deepened it. After awhile, she just buried her body into mine and slowly fell asleep. I kissed her head and did the same.

So this is the end of the wedding marathon. Did you all enjoy?

Jacey's P.O.V:

Paris was AHMAZING!

The sights, the food, the beaches. And of course the hotel room, wink, wink.

A week later, although we were sad to leave, we were excited to get home and see Peyton. We've already agreed that when she gets older, we're bringing her back here. It's just so wonderful and she'd love it. But for now, we got her tons of souvenirs.

We took the long flight home and got in the limo.

Joe: You know Dani and Kev said they'd keep her an extra day if we want to rest.

-Hell no. I wanna see my baby.

Joe: *smiles* Me too.

We got to Dani and Kevin's place. I practically sprinted up the steps and rang the doorbell. Dani opened it. She hugged us and then led us inside.

-Where's my baby?

Dani: *laughs* Kevin took her and Gavin to get ice cream. They should be back-

I heard the kitchen door open and Kevin talking to the kids.

Dani: Right now.

They came into the entry way and Peyton saw me and Joe. She ran to us.

Peyton: Mommy! Daddy!

-*picks her up* Hey baby girl! *kisses her cheek* I missed you SOO much!

Peyton: I mwissed ywou twoo!

Joe: Let me have the little princess.

He took her and held her up in the air, blowing into her stomach. She giggled. He brought her into cradle position and kissed her forehead. Dani handed me her bag. We thanked them and then left. At the apartment (we can't move into our house for another week) we gave her the gifts we had gotten her. She loved them all.

Joe's P.O.V:  
>That night I gave Peyton a bath. She kept Snoopy and her doll, who she had named Annabelle, on the counter. According to Dani she's attached to both. I finished her bath and put her in her jammies:<p>

.com/cgi/set?id=27258446

I carried her to her room and put tucked her in. I read her a story and then sang to her. She was pretty much asleep when I finished. I kissed her forehead.

-Sweet dreams Princess.

I turned on her nightlight, shut off the light and left the room. Jacey lay in our bed. I threw myself next to her. She smiled.

-She's asleep.

Jacey: Good. *kisses him* I love you.

-I love you too.

Jacey: And I talked with the lawyer. In two days if I don't get child support, we can start the adoption proceedings.

-Awesome. *kisses her*

A few days later we were all settled into our new house. Peyton loves it. I do too. It's big and perfect. I stood at the counter unpacking the untensils when I felt tugging at my leg. I looked down and saw Peyton in her swim suit.

Peyton: Swimming?

-*laughs* Sure. Daddy could use a break from unpacking.

I picked her up and took her upstairs so I could get changed.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I watched the two of them swim. They are too funny. When they were done, I sent them upstairs to dry off. I heard the doorbell ring. I went to it and opened it. My eyes widened.

?: Hello Jacey.

-West.

West: You look great.

-What are you doing here West?

West: *holds up papers* I got this in the mail. I'm here to get my daughter back.

I warned you there'd be drama…..

I was in complete shock. I hadn't heard from West in almost a year and a half. But there he was. My stupid ass of an ex.

-In case you've forgotten Weston, you don't even have custody of her.

West: That's all gonna change. I don't want this Joe guy to adopt her.

-Well you haven't paid me child support in-

West: *hands her check* There it is. Every penny I owe.

-*sighs in frustration* West you don't even want Peyton! You told me that! What are you doing here?

West: I already told you Jacey. I want my daughter. Now that I'm all caught up on child support, I'm gonna fight this adoption.

-You stupid son of a-

Joe came downstairs holding Peyton.

Joe: What's going on?

-Joe put Peyton down. Peyton go play with your toys.

Peyton: But Mommy-

-Just do it.

Joe nodded and put Peyton down. Peyton ran off to the den. Joe came over.

Joe: Who's this?

-This is West. My ex.

West: And Peyton's dad.

Joe: You aren't her father. You haven't been around for her!

West: I'm all caught up with payments. I am now.

Joe: Money has nothing to do with this.

West: I think it does. Because according to this document, if I pay Jacey that money, then I still have a say in Peyton's life and I have a say in whether or not she gets adopted by some wannabe rock star.

Joe: Say what you want about me, but you're not gonna stop this adoption.

West: Yes I will. And there's nothing you, the lawyer or my bitchy ex can do about it.

Joe: Bitchy? You little-

-OK stop! West leave and call your lawyer. I have to call mine.

West: You mean I can't see Peyton?

-Yes. Now LEAVE!

West: Fine. But I'll be back. *leaves*

I shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Joe looked at me.

-You need to know the full story about me and West.

Joe: I thought I knew everything.

-Not everything. *sighs* When I got pregnant, my parents kicked me out and I moved in with West. We both had to get jobs and we were no longer in our lovey dovey phase. West started drinking and he would hit me. I hated it but I thought he would change. But he didn't. One night we got into a fight and he kicked me in the stomach. I was seven months pregnant.

Joe: Oh my God.

-I left that night. I packed up my clothes and moved in with Whitney until I could afford the apartment. I didn't hear from him until she was born. He came to the hospital and held her. Then he would stop by on and off for two weeks and soon his visits just stopped. And I was happy.

Joe: Why didn't you ever tell me this other stuff?

-Because I was embarrassed. I just didn't want you to think I couldn't handle him. Because I can.

Joe: What does Peyton think happen to him?

-I told her that he was in Florida. Working as Mickey Mouse.

Joe: *laughs* Why Mickey Mouse?

-I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my mind. But she hasn't asked about him since I met you. And now all of this. *sighs*

Joe: Well once the court hears about the abuse I doubt they're gonna give him custody. Even the fact that he's been absent for a year and a half is enough.

-What if they throw that all out? What if they stop the adoption?

Joe: Well if it comes to that, it doesn't matter. The adoption is a piece of paper. I'm still Peyton's dad either way.

He kissed me and walked to the den to play with Peyton.

Yeah but if something happens to me, she won't be able to stay with him unless he's her legal parent.

Jacey's .P.O.V

I sat in my lawyer's office.

-Is there ANY way Joe can still adopt Peyton?

Lawyer: Only if West signs over his parental rights. But he doesn't seem to want to do that.

-Can't we fight it in court?

Lawyer: We can. We can say that West wasn't around for Peyton. But Joe has only been in Peyton's life for seven months.

-So? He's been more of a father then that other stupid jerk was!

Lawyer: The court may want to say that neither of them would be fit to adopt her or keep guardianship of her.

-Look, not that I'm sick or anything, but if I die, I don't want Peyton going to West. I want her going to Joe. HE'S her father. Not Mr. Johnny Come Lately.

Lawyer: *sighs* Jacey we can take it to court but there's a chance we won't win.

-I don't care.

Lawyer: *sighs* Fine.

Joe's P.O.V:

I stood in the kitchen with Jacey as we cleaned up after dinner.

-*picks up sippy cup* I don't understand why you're making this a big deal.

Jacey: Don't you want to adopt Peyton?

-Of course I do! I love her! But papers mean nothing. She still calls me Daddy. Nothing's going to change.

Jacey: That's not the point Joe.

-What is it then?

Jacey: *sighs**puts down towel**looks at him* Joe, if something happens to me, I want Peyton to be taken care of by you. The last thing I want is to her to end up with West.

-*face softens* Oh Jace. *takes her into his arms*

Jacey: *tears in eyes* I don't want to talk about it. *pulls off* I have to go check on Peyton. *walks off*

I sighed and leaned against the counter, shutting my eyes. I can't lose my family.

The next day I went to a pool hall I knew West would be at. I went over to him.

-West.

West: *looks up* Well if it isn't Mr. Rockstar. *stands up* How can I help you?

-I want to adopt Peyton. I love her, she's my daughter. She calls me Daddy. She's everything to me other then Peyton.

West: Well I don't want you adopting her.

-I know. And because of that, my wife is upset. And I don't like my wife upset.

West: So what? You're gonna beat me up?

-No.

I pulled out my checkbook. He looked at it and then looked at me.

-How much will it take for you to just sign the release of parental consent form and stay out of our lives?

He just stared at me for a minute.

West: Are you being serious?

-Yes. I'll pay you any amount. I just want you to leave me and my family alone.

West: I can't be bought.

-Oh please. I know you. You probably want something.

West: *rolls eyes**walks out*

Jacey's P.O.V:

I was shopping when I saw West. He came over.

West: Your husband came to Earl's and we had an interesting conversation.

-I don't want to hear about it West.

West: He offered me money to sign the papers and leave. Now, you can definitely expect me to bring that up in court. Good luck. *walks off*

JOE DID WHAT?

I went home and found Peyton and Joe playing.

-Peyton go play upstairs. I have to use some grownup words with Daddy.

Peyton: Otay Mommy. *runs upstairs*

Joe: So how was-

-YOU TRIED TO PAY WEST OFF? ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS JUST JEPORDIZED THE CASE?

Joe's P.O.V:

I stood up and went over to her.

-Babe calm down.

Jacey: CALM DOWN? DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THIS PUT THE CASE IN JEPORADY! YOU CAN'T JUST PAY HIM OFF!

-I wanted him out of our life!

Jacey: BUT THE COURT WILL SEE IT AS SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT JOSPEH!

-OK stop yelling at me!

Jacey: NO! I WILL NOT STOP YELLING AT YOU! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID STUNT, YOU MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO ADOPT PEYTON! GOD! FOR ONCE CAN YOU JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD AND LEAVE IT ALL TO ME!

She grabbed her purse and her jacket. She turned to the door.

-Where are you going Jacey?

Jacey: Away from you! And don't talk to West!

She ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. I sighed and slid down the wall. I buried my head in my hands.

?: Daddy?

I looked up and saw Peyton standing there.

-Come here angel.

She ran over and I pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her head and gently rocked her.

Peyton: You and Mommy fwight?

-Yeah. We fought. But it'll be OK.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I stood in the café with Whitney. There were no customers, so I was able to yell as loud as I want.

-He tried to PAY OFF Weston! UGH!

Whitney: He was just trying to save your family Jace.

-Yeah but West is gonna use that in court! It's kind of illegal to pay someone that's due in court!

Whitney: Joe won't go to jail.

-Yeah but we won't win the case!

Whitney: *sighs**hands her latte* Here, your favorite. It'll calm down.

I sipped it and almost spit it out. Whitney was grinning.

-You SPIKED this?

Whitney: Hey it is your favorite. Consider it an Irish Latte. *winks*

-*rolls eyes**sits down at counter**sips it* Take my mind off all of this. How are you and Nick doing?

Whitney: We went a few dates while you guys were in Paris.

-Ooo.

Whitney: But we're two different people. He's a rock star and I'm a barista.

-Yeah and I'm still a barista and I married Joe. He's a rock star.

Whitney: One of his favorite singers is Elvis Castillo. I have no clue who that even is.

-So? Opposites attract.

Whitney: Stop talking like a fortune cookie.

-I can't. You spiked my latte.

Whitney: *laughs*

Joe's P.O.V:

I stood in the kitchen making dinner. I was making Jacey's favorite: spaghetti. Peyton sat at the counter coloring. Jacey walked in.

Jacey: Pey go color in the other room for a minute.

Peyton: Otay.

Jacey helped her down and gave her the coloring book and crayons. The little girl ran out.

Jacey: I'm not gonna yell at you again. And I'm sorry I did. I just freaked out.

-*stops cooking**goes over to her* It's OK babe.

Jacey: No it's not. *sighs* I'm so grateful Joe that you would do that for our family. But you need to know that money can't fix this problem.

-I know.

Jacey: *sighs* We need to find a way to get West to sign the papers out of court. I have no clue how, but we'll figure it out.

*No One's P.O.V*

That night, Joe and Jacey are in their bed asleep. Peyton is in hers too, sleeping. Her window opens and someone creeps over to her bed and picks her up.

Peyton: *eyes open a little* Huh?

?: Go back to sleep Peyton.

The person takes her, leaves a note and climbs out the window.

Jacey's P.O.V:

The next morning I woke up to Joe screaming. I jumped up and ran into Peyton's room where he was. Her bed was empty. My eyes widened as I picked up the piece of paper that laid on her bed.

Dear Jacey,

Hi there sexy. Don't worry about Peyton. She's fine. And I'll bring her home. I just decided that since you don't want to establish custody or even let me around Peyton, I'm just taking her for a little trip. And don't worry Jace. I won't hurt our baby girl.

~West

I felt my stomach drop and tears fell down my face. I began screaming.

-NO!

Joe took me into his arms and I began to sob into his chest. He held me tight and I knew he was crying to.

-MY BABY! HE CAN'T HAVE MY BABY!

Joe: Baby calm down, we're gonna find them and we're gonna get our baby back. I promise.

Joe's P.O.V:

We called the police and soon everyone was over: my brothers, my parents, Whitney, Dani and Gavin. Jacey was questioned by the cops and was now on the couch, blanket wrapped around her, Dani sitting next to her. I walked over with Whitney, who was holding coffee from the café. She gave one to me and then one to Jacey.

Whitney: There ya go sweetie.

Jacey: I'm not thirsty.

There was no emotion in her voice. I sighed and sat on the other side. I kissed her cheek.

West's P.O.V:

I stood in the hotel, looking at Peyton. She sat on the bed.

Peyton: I wanna go home!

-You can't Your spending time with daddy.

Peyton: You no my Daddy!

-Yes I am. Your mommy is very mean and she's kept you from me.

Peyton: Joey my daddy!

-No he's not! And quit saying that.

Peyton: I wet.

-Huh?

She pointed to her bottom. I picked her up and sniffed her bottom. Pee. I lifted up her night gown and saw she was wearing a pull up. She wasn't potty trained yet. I sighed.

-I'll fix that. *puts her down* I have to run to the store.

Peyton: I hungee!

-*sighs* Fine. Here.

I went through the box I had brought and pulled out a personal baggie of M&Ms. I gave them to her.

Peyton: Mommy sways no cwandy before bweakfast.

-Well Mommy isn't here is she now?

She was quiet and bit open the package with her teeth. I put on my sunglasses and left.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I was up in Peyton's room. One officer had stayed behind. His name was Detective Booth. He came over.

Booth: We found these on the ground outside.

He held up Snoopy and Annabelle. I shakily took them.

-S-She c-c-can't s-sleep w-without th-them.

Tears bean falling down my face again. Booth put a hand on my arm.

Booth: Jacey we're gonna do everything we can to find your little girl.

-*bites lip**nods*

Booth: I'm a dad. I know this is hard on you. I can't imagine what I'd do if someone took my son. So I'm gonna act as if Peyton's my own daughter.

I looked at him and smiled a little, the first smile I've smiled all day.

-Thank you Detective Booth.

Booth: Please call me Seeley.

-*nods* Thank you Seeley.

Booth: No problem Jacey.

He left and sunk to the floor hugging the two items, using Snoopy's fur to cover the sobs.

Joe's P.O.V:

I sat on the couch in the living room, my head on my mom's lap. She was stroking my hair. I feel like I'm eight years old again.

Denise: Baby you should be with Jacey.

-*shakes head* She doesn't want to be around me. She misses her baby.

Denise: She's your baby too Joe

-Jacey and Peyton were fine for two years and now I come and she gets kidnapped.

Denise: Joey this isn't your fault.

-Yes it is.

Denise: No it's not.

-*sits up* Yeah it is Mom! Jacey and Peyton were fine until we got married and I tried to adopt Peyton! It is all my fault!

Mom took me into her arms and I began to sob. She rubbed my back and stroked my head, kissing my head occasionally.

Denise: Baby it'll be OK, they're gonna find her.

West's P.O.V:

Peyton sat on the bed, eating fries I had gotten for her so she'd shut up. I don't know what my next move is. I've had her for about a week. I obviously can't stay in L.A, so I've made plans to stay with someone in Dallas. I was packing up some stuff.

Peyton: I want to go home.

-Peyton, I told you that you're not going home. Not for awhile

Peyton: I mwiss Mommy and Daddy!

I went over to her and grabbed her face

-I told you to stop referring to Joe as Daddy didn't I? I'M your Daddy!

Peyton: No you not! You mean!

-Shut your mouth you little brat.

I let go of her face and went back to packing. I realized I hadn't bought the hair dye for both of us.

-I have to go. I'll be right back. *walks out*

Tommy's P.O.V:

I fell in Iraq and apparently I had to return to L.A. At least I get to be with my baby sister while she looks for my niece. First I need to put my stuff at my motel. I was walking past a room and I saw a little girl sitting on a bed, alone in her room. My eyes widened when I recognized her. Peyton!

I knocked on the door.

-Peyton? It's Uncle Tommy!

Peyton: Uncah Tommy?

-Yeah princess. Come open the door.

Peyton: Otay!

She ran to the door and I heard her jumping.

Peyton: Can't reach!

Damn it.

-OK, baby girl I need you to do something for me. I want you to go into the bathroom OK?

Peyton: Otay!

I heard her little feet go away and checked the window. The room was empty. I took my helmet from my bag and threw it against the glass. It shattered and I carefully stepped in. I began packing Peyton's things when the door opened. I looked up and saw my sister's ex-boyfriend

West: What the hell are you doing?

Tommy's P.O.V:

I hated this SOB. He had gotten my baby sister pregnant and then left her. Now he wants Peyton back? Uh uh. I don't think so.

-I'm taking Peyton back.

West: She's not yours to take.

-Weston, there is a warrant for your arrest! You are on the run! When the police catch you, you're done. Do you even know the charges you're facing? Kidnapping and child endangerment! And all of this with a two year old! Now the court will DEFINATLEY let Joe adopt Peyton!

West: Not if she never goes back.

-Well she is.

West: Not if I kill you first.

-Oh really? You're gonna kill me?

West: Yeah.

He grabbed me and I grabbed him back. I pinned him to the wall and punched him until he was out cold. The hotel manager came in and saw the mess.

Manager: What's going on in here? What happened to my window?

-Sergeant Thomas Adams, sir. *removes jacket to show army uniform* I'm Peyton Adams' uncle. This is her kidnapper.

Peyton ran out and hugged my leg. I picked her up and kissed her head.

-I'll pay for the window sir, but I'd like for you to call 9-1-1 so they can arrest this moron.

The hotel manager nodded and went off. Soon the police came and the detective assigned to Peyton's case soon followed. By then West had come to and admitted everything. He was arrested and taken away. Detective Booth offered to take Peyton back to Jacey and Joe.

-If it's all the same to you sir, I'd like to take my niece home myself.

Booth: Certainly.

I grabbed her stuff and we left. Luckily the cops had recovered West's car where Peyton's car seat was and they gave it to me, so she was safe. I got to the house and picked her up. I walked through the door and saw Jacey and Joe impatiently waiting. My sister grabbed the little girl from my arms and hugged her tight.

Jacey's P.O.V:

The tears were falling down my face as I held my baby girl. I kissed her head.

-Oh my baby! I missed you so much!

Peyton: *wraps arms around her neck* I mwissed you twoo Mommy!

I kissed her head and cradled her for awhile. Then after about five minutes, she looked at Joe.

Peyton: Daddy!

She held out her arms to him and he took her, holding her tight.

Joe's P.O.V:

I looked down at my baby. She looked back up at me with her big eyes. I felt the tears fall down my face. I kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck like she had done with Jacey and buried her head in my neck

-Oh my princess. I missed you SO much.

Peyton: I mwissed you twoo Daddy! You my Daddy! No West!

-*smiles through tears* That's right. I'm your daddy. *kisses her head*

Both of us hugged Tommy and thanked him. We insisted he stay here for the night. We talked to Peyton about what happened, but she's so young she didn't even understand most of it. Although she did say that she had a lot of candy, which almost gave Jacey a heart attack.

That night we gave Peyton a bath and put her in her favorite warm PJs. Jacey grabbed Snoopy and Annabelle and she slept in our room, in between us. I kept arms around her and Jacey, Jacey doing the same.

I'm so glad to have my family back.

Joe's P.O.V:

It's been about a week since Peyton was returned to us. We had the court trial for the adoption two days after. To our surprise, West signed over his parental rights without anyone talking to him. He's in jail now, awaiting his trial for kidnapping and child endangerment.

Both Jacey and I have been keeping a watchful eye over Peyton, some may say that we're overprotective. We just don't want our little girl to be taken again. But tonight we're going out. It's our first date night since we got home from Paris. Mom and Dad are watching her.

I walked into our bedroom and found Jacey getting ready. She looks beautiful, a purple and black dress that ties around her neck and white heels. I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her waist.

-Well if it isn't my sexy wife.

Jacey: *giggles**kisses him* I'm almost done.

-*pulls off* No rush. Peyton's still getting ready to go to my parents'.

Jacey: Are you sure they'll be able to handle her?

-Jace, they've raised four boys. I think they can handle a little girl.

She giggled again and put in her earrings.

Jacey: Go make sure she's not making a mess.

-Alright.

I went into Peyton's room and found her sitting on the floor, trying to put on her shoes. She looked up and saw me.

Peyton: Help pwease.

-*smiles* Sure princess

I went over and sat next to her and slid the Sketchers onto her feet and strapped them for her. I kissed her forehead and picked her up as I stood.

-Ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?

Peyton has called them that since the wedding and they love it. I don't think that anyone ever really acknowledges that we're not blood related. Blood doesn't matter. I kiss her forehead and we go into the hallway. Jacey's waiting for us. We go downstairs and leave.

Jacey's P.O.V:

We got to Paul and Denise's. I was holding Peyton.

-And bedtime's eight.

Denise: We know. She'll sleep in Joe's old room.

-She's allergic to-

Paul: To tree nuts. And she also has allergies.

-Oh and she really likes to sleep with-

Denise: Her stuffed bear and doll. We know everything Jacey. We'll take good care of her.

-I know *sighs* This is the first time I've left her since West. *looks at Peyton* Be good OK?

Peyton: Otay Mommy. *kisses her cheek*

-Good girl.

She kissed Joe's cheek and I put her in Paul's arms.

-And call us with any problems.

Paul: We will, now go.

I sighed and left with Joe. We sat at dinner, talking. I was having fun, but I was thinking about Peyton. I went to take out my phone, once again to call Paul and Denise, but Joe took my hand.

Joe: No.

-But-

Joe: Don't worry. She's fine.

-How do you know?

His phone beeped and he handed it to me. It was a text from Denise:

Stop freaking Joey, she's fine. Enjoy dinner with your wife.

I smiled up at him.

-Aw, you're a crazy obsessive parent too.

Joe: *chuckles* Yep. * kisses her* I love you.

-I love you too.

Joe's P.O.V:

Time for another concert. We're not on tour, but we're just having a few shows at a stadium, just for our California fans.

Frankie was put in charge of Peyton and Gavin and told to play a game with them. I just hope he doesn't play "Servant" and make the get him whatever he wants.

I stood talking with Kevin and Nick. Frankie came over with Gavin.

Frankie: Uh Joe?

-Yeah buddy?

Frankie: Your daughter's really good at hide-and-go-seek.

My eyes widened and I turned to him fully.

-Frankie what do you mean?

Frankie: Well they wanted to play and so I said I'd count. I found Gavin in Kev's dressing room. But I've looked everywhere and I haven't been able to find Peyton.

Oh no. Oh no. Jacey's gonna KILL me! More importantly, I have to find Peyton. Someone could've taken her.

-Alright, Kev take Frankie and Gavin to your dressing room, Nick you look in the entry of the arena and in the seating area. Have Big Rob help. I'll check back here with Garbo. But the most important, Jacey cannot find out.

?: Jacey can't find out what?

I turned around and saw Jacey. Crap.

-Uh hey baby.

Jacey: What can't I find out Joseph?

-Well… you see…..our daughter is VERY good at hide-and-go-seek.

I explained the situation. She slapped my chest.

Jacey: YOU LOST MY BABY?

-I didn't. Frankie did.

Jacey: So you trusted a ten year old to watch TWO two year olds?

-Uh….

Jacey: OK, everyone start looking. NOW!

We all began looking. We were by the bathroom and the door opened. Peyton walked out. We rushed over to her and I picked her up.

-Baby!

Peyton: Hi Daddy.

-Why didn't you tell Frankie you were using the bathroom?

Peyton: We were pwaying! I won!

I laughed and Jacey couldn't help but giggle. She took the little girl from me and kissed her head.

Jacey: Wait, Peyton did you use the big girl potty?

Peyton: *nods*

Jacey: *smiles* Good girl! *kisses her head again*

That night I sat on my bed, looking through a photo album. Joe came in.

Joe: She is out like a light.

-*smiles* Good.

Joe: Watchya looking at?

He came over and sat next to me.

-Just looking through one of my photo albums. From when Peyton was a baby.

Joe: Wow. She was so little.

-Yep.

I flipped the page and it showed the picture of me and her in the café. She was cuddled into me.

Joe: Momma's girl.

-You know it.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I sat at the gynecologist's office. It was time for my yearly checkup. He came in.

Doctor: Well, this is unexpected.

-What?

Doctor: I tested your urine, as always, just to make sure everything's OK. You say you've been getting sick lately?

-Yes.

Doctor: Have you gotten your period?

-Just a little spotting. But that's how it's been since I had Peyton.

Doctor: Well *smiles* Congratulations. You're pregnant.

My eyes widened.

-Pregnant?

Doctor: Yes. About five weeks along.

-Oh my God.

A smile spread across my face. Joe and I have only been married four months, but this is so amazing. And tonight is the one year anniversary of when we first met. We're going out dinner. I'll tell him then.

I walked down the boardwalk with Joe. Dinner had been excellent. We had been discussing Peyton's birthday, which is in two weeks. We're having an Elmo party for her. She's so excited.

-So, I went to the doctor's today.

Joe: Right. How'd that go?

-It went great and I found something out

Joe: What?

-I'm pregnant.

His eyes widened

Joe: Seriously?

-Yep. *smiles*

Joe: This is so amazing!

He swept me off my feet, kissing me. I deepened the kiss. After awhile, he put me down.

-Are you sure you're happy? I mean it wasn't planned.

Joe: I don't care. We're gonna have two babies. *smiles*

-*smiles* I think it's gonna be a boy.

Joe: Me too.

Joe and I are so physced about being pregnant. Peyton is excited to be a big sister. We're hoping for a boy, but we'll be happy either way.

I stood at the café, holding Peyton.

-Hey Whit.

Whitney: There are my two favorite girls. *smiles* The usual?

-Actually, I can't have coffee.

Whitney: Why not?

-Because you're gonna be getting a godson or goddaughter very soon.

Whitney screamed. I giggled as she jumped over the counter and hugged me tight.

Whitney: How far along are you?

-Five weeks.

Whitney: This is SO amazing! Congrats Jace.

-Thanks. *smiles*

So Jocey is having a baby! =] Do you think they'll have a boy or a girl?

Joe's P.O.V:

I sat on Ellen's couch. I love being on this show. And this is the show that Jacey and I agreed that I can announce the pregnancy on.

Ellen: So Joe, the last time you were here, you were single. Now you're married.

-Yep. *smiles*

Ellen: How do you like that?

-I love it. I love Jacey. She's amazing. And of course I love Peyton.

Ellen: How old is Peyton?

-She just turned three two days ago. And the adoption was supposed to be final on that day, but it got delayed.

Ellen: That sucks.

-Yeah. But it should be final in about a week, hopefully.

Ellen: That's good. Now at the party, you had a lot of food right?

-Yeah. It was awesome. We got Panera to cater. Peyton and Jacey love that place. And Jacey's eating for two now, so it works out.

Ellen: Eating for two? Are you saying she's pregnant?

-Yep. *smiles*

The audience cheered and Ellen hugged me.

Ellen: Congratulations.

-Thanks.

Ellen: So do you know the sex?

-Not yet. She's not that far along.

Ellen: *smiles* Are you hoping for a boy?

-I'll be happy either way.

Ellen: But let's be honest, you want a boy.

-*laughs* Yeah.

The interview went on. At the end I performed something from my new album and then went backstage. Jacey sat there, hand on her stomach. I went over and sat next to her. I kissed her lips.

-How's our baby?

Jacey: Our baby is great. *smiles* I love you.

-I love you too.

So yeah, I was watching P!nk tell Ellen she was pregnant, and got the idea from there.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I lay on the cot, the doctor squirting the gel on my stomach.

-Ooo I used to hate this stuff with Peyton.

Joe: *laughs* Cold?

-Yeah.

Doctor: *starts moving the ball around* So there's the baby.

We smiled at the cute black and white image on the screen. That was our baby.

Doctor: Would you like to know the sex?

-Yes please.

Doctor: Well *zooms in* You're having a boy.

I smiled up at Joe and he smiled back. We kissed. We would've been fine with a girl, but we're happy that we're gonna have a baby girl and a baby boy. We went into the house and Peyton ran to us, Whitney following.

Peyton: Brotha or sista?

-*smiles* A brother.

Peyton: Yay!

Joe picked her up and kissed her cheek. I kissed her cheek and Whitney hugged me tight.

Whitney: I'm having a baby godson!

That night I lay in bed, hand on my stomach. I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby boy. I always dreamed about having a boy. One that I could make sure wouldn't treat a girl badly. One that'd be a total Mama's Boy and cling to my side. One that wouldn't ever date, that would just stay my baby boy forever.

Joe came in and sat on the bed. He put his hand on top of mine.

Joe: What are you thinking about?

-About how all of my dreams have come true.

Joe: What do you mean?

-I always wanted this. A husband, a little girl and now that we're having a baby boy, I'm getting everything I've ever wanted.

Joe: I'm glad. *kisses her* I love you

-I love you too.

-Joe we are not naming our baby Barney!

Joe: Oh come on! He'd be the only kid in class to say that he was named after a dinosaur.

-No.

Joe: You suck.

-Thank you.

Me, Joe and Peyton were having a lazy day in me and Joe's bed. We had decided to try and come up with a name for the baby.

Peyton: I hwave a name.

-What?

Peyton: Big Bird.

-I don't think so sweetie.

Peyton: Why not? Big Bird's cwool!

-OK I'm gonna cancel cable. You and your daddy watch too much TV.

Peyton/Joe: No!

-*giggles* I think I have three kids.

Joe: *rolls eyes* So what about you Miss Smarty Pants. How did you come up with Peyton's name?

-That's easy. Her first name I got from One Tree Hill, Peyton.

Joe: Obsessed much?

-Oh shush. And her middle name, Sabrina, from Sabrina The Teenage Witch.

Joe: And we watch too much TV.

-*pokes out tongue*

Joe: Well fine. I have an idea.

-What?

Joe: Lucas Adam Jonas.

-*smiles* I like that. Peyton?

Peyton: Yep!

-Then that's his name. *smiles*

Such a cute family moment. :) But just remember, whenever I have a bunch of happy moments in a row, I normally have drama lurking around the corner.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I was walking in the mall with Dani, Gavin and Peyton. Gavin and Peyton saw the jungle gym in the food court.

Gavin: Can we pway?

Dani: Sure.

Peyton: Me too Mommy?

-Of course sweetheart.

They ran off and we sat on the bench. I felt pain. I shifted uncomfortably. Dani saw.

Dani: You OK Jace?

-I don't know. I'm kinda in pain. I think I just need some ice.

I got up and went to go get some lemonade, but I sunk to the ground in pain. Dani ran over.

Dani: We need to get you to the hospital. It's too early in the pregnancy for you to be in his much pain.

I just nodded. She got the kids and helped me to the car. We drove to the hospital. I texted Joe to come. He said that he would be there as soon as he could. Dani called Kevin and he took Gavin and Peyton back to their house. I sat in the room, waiting for the doctor. I remembered to the last time I had been here with this much pain.

*Flashback*

*3 Years Ago*

I sat on the bed, hand on my very pregnant stomach. Whitney stood with me.

Whitney: You have to leave him.

-I know.

Whitney: It's no home for your baby girl.

-I know Whit. I'm gonna leave him. After the doctor gives the OK, I want you to go get my stuff. OK?

Whitney: Sure thing sweetheart.

The doctor said it was OK for me to go home and I walked out. I kept my hand on my stomach, still hurt from being kicked.

-Don't worry baby girl, I'm gonna give you a good life You won't be hurt ever again.

*End of Flashback*

The doctor came in just as Joe did. Joe hugged me and then stood next to the cot, holding my hand.

Doctor: I'm very sorry Jacey. You lost the baby.

My eyes widened. I felt the tears come.

-No. That's impossible!

Doctor: Sometimes these things just happen.

-NO! NO! NO!

Joe took me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest. He held me close, stroking my hair. I know he's crying too. He rubbed my back. Finally I calmed down a little.

Doctor: Jacey, since you're four months along, we have two choices. You can have the baby still or get a C-Section.

-C-S-Section.

Doctor: Alright. We'll get the surgery room ready.

He left. I clung to Joe, still crying. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

-G-Go tell Dani.

Joe: I'm not leaving you like this Jacey.

-I-I'm f-fine.

Joe: No you're not.

He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap, holding me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest.

I warned you guys….

Joe's P.O.V:

I can't believe it. My son is gone. I never even got to hold him or see what he looked like. I never got to teach him how to play baseball or how to even walk.

It's been a day since we lost him. I watch as Jacey watched Peyton play. We haven't told her yet. She's so young. How do we explain this to her? I went over to Jacey and put my arm around her.

-I'll tell her.

Jacey: No I will.

We went in and sat next to her.

-Hey baby.

Peyton: Hi. *smiles*

Jacey: Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something.

Peyton: What's wrong Mommy?

Jacey: Remember how you were going to get a baby brother?

Peyton: *nods*

Jacey: Well….Mommy's not going to be having a baby anymore.

Peyton: Why not?

Jacey: Because he…he….*looks at Joe* I can't do this.

She got up and walked out. Peyton looked at me.

Peyton: Daddy?

-*sighs* Baby girl, the baby went to heaven.

Peyton: Why?

-Because God needed him more than we did.

Peyton: So no baby?

-Yeah sweetie. No baby.

She looked at me for a minute and then hugged me. I hugged her back tightly, kissing her head.

-I need you to be a good girl OK? Mommy's very sad. I am too.

Peyton: Otay Daddy.

I put her down and went into me and Jacey's room. She lay on the bed, hugging a pillow. I went over and sat in front of her.

-Jace?

She just looked past me. I put my hand on her arm and she jerked away.

-Baby-

Jacey: Go away Joe.

-But Jacey-

Jacey: Just go.

I sighed and got up. I left the room and went downstairs. I slid onto the couch and shut my eyes.

Jacey's P.O.V:

I lay in bed, covers wrapped tightly around me. It's been two weeks since we lost Lucas. Joe's going to some benefit thing. I don't want to go. I barely get out of bed anymore. Most of the time, I lay with Peyton or Joe in bed, not talking. I just daydream about Lucas. Joe came out of our closet.

Joe: Baby are you sure you want me to go?

-You have to. I'll be fine.

Joe: *sighs**kisses her* I love you.

-I love you too.

He left the room. I can't help but feel guilty. I lost the baby. I was supposed to take care of him and he died. I'm so happy I have Peyton, but I cannot believe my baby boy is gone. Joe doesn't even trust me with Peyton anymore. If he leaves the house, he puts her with someone else. Like right now, she's staying with Paul and Denise. Maybe I'm not fit to be a mom.

Joe's P.O.V:

I just dropped off Peyton at Mom and Dad's. Lately, it seems like Jacey doesn't need to be taking care of Peyton. She's hurting too much. I am too, but I need to put on a brave face for my wife and daughter. I'm gonna let Jacey be alone, because it's what she wants. I love her so much.

Joe's P.O.V:

I came in after the event holding Peyton. She's almost asleep. I go upstairs and tuck her into bed. I go into me and Jacey's room. I look in bed. She's not in there. I walk onto the terrace and see her sitting there, blankets wrapped tightly around her.

-Hey baby.

She doesn't look up. I go over and sit with her. I put my hand on her arm. She pulls away.

-Why don't you let me touch you anymore?

Jacey: Why won't you let me watch my own daughter?

-Jace-

Jacey: This is the fourth time this week that when you went out, you took her with you. Do you not trust me or something?

-You're just so upset about Lucas-

Jacey: That you take away the one kid I have?

-Baby-

Jacey: Save it. You don't make these decisions for her. I'm her mother.

-And I'm her father! I'm trying to make sure that she doesn't see you like this!

Jacey: Like I would let her Joe! Do you even know what we went through before you came along? You saw my apartment! I was struggling to pay bills! It was hard to get dinner on the table! To buy diapers! I had to get government help for awhile! But all that time she saw a tough, strong, loving Mommy. She would NEVER see me like this!

I didn't know what to say.

Jacey: Listen to me Joe, even when she lays in here with me, I make sure I have a brave face on. I let her talk about everything and anything. I will take care of my own daughter. So stop punishing me!

-I'm not punishing you!

She jumps off of the chair, letting the blankets drop. I stand up.

Jacey: Well it feels like you are. What? I lose one of our children, so you keep our other one away from me!

-Baby that's not-

Jacey: I'm SORRY I lost your one blood child! I'm SORRY that I'm such an awful wife that I can't even put on a happy face for you and pretend like everything's OK!

-That's not what I-

Jacey: STOP CUTTING ME OFF! JUST LET ME TALK!

I went quiet.

Jacey: I am sorry that I am not the same cheery person that you married. But in case you haven't noticed Joseph, a lot has happened. I am used to making the pain and not talking about it to protect my daughter. But I'm also used to whenever things got really rough; I had my daughter to hold. But how can I do that when you don't even trust me with her? I realize the miscarriage is all my fault, but I wish you'd stop punishing me.

I shook my head.

-The miscarriage isn't your fault Jacey.

Jacey: Yeah it is. You know it is.

-It's not!

Jacey: It is! And you're punishing me. I can't take this anymore!

She walks into her room and grabs her packed suitcase. Why hadn't I seen that before?

Jacey: I think we need to separate Joe.

-Jace-

Jacey: I'm staying at Whitney's. Please have Peyton's things packed by tomorrow. I'm going to pick her up tomorrow.

She pulls off her ring, sets it on the dresser and walks out. I feel the tears in my eyes fall down my face. I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. I begin sobbing.

What have I done?

Jacey's P.O.V:

I lay on Whitney's pull out couch, staring at the ceiling. I haven't been married that long and I'm already separating. I love Joe. Other than Peyton, I love him more than anything. But I can't live with this guilt anymore.

Peyton and I will go back to our old way of living. I still work at the café. I'll put Peyton back in daycare and we can move into our old complex. It's the way we lived for two years. We can do it again.

Whitney came in holding a cup of tea. She hands it to me and sits. I sit up.

Whitney: You're really gonna separate?

-Yep.

Whitney: Jace, you love Joe. Why would you want that?

-I don't. But I can't take this anymore. I can't take the guilt and the feeling like I'm being punished for something I can't control. Joe deserves to be with a hot celebrity. Not a hot mess with a daughter.

Whitney: OK one; you're not a hot mess. And two, Joe loves you and your daughter. This is the first guy you've dated since West that's OK with the fact that you have a kid. And he loved you so much you two got married! Doesn't that tell you something?

I stir my tea with my spoon.

Whitney: You two hit a rough patch, yeah. But you're married. There will be those in your marriage. But that's no reason to quit it. You and Joe have gone too far down to go back.

I sigh and look up at her.

-Why do you have to be so smart?

Whitney: One of us has to be.

I fake gasped and shove her. She smiles and hugs me.

Whitney: Oh you know I love you.

I hug her back.

-I love you too. Thanks Whit.

Whitney: No problem Jace.

The next day I walk into the house. Joe comes over to me.

Joe: I'm not gonna pack Peyton's stuff.

-Joe-

Joe: No. I love her and she's my daughter. I was up all night thinking about it. I am not gonna let you two go away. So if that means that I have to lock all the doors and have Kevin leave us pizza outside the doors for nourishment, I will. Because I've let girls walk away before but I will not let you walk away Jacey Lynn Jonas. Trust me. Because I-

I cut him off by kissing him. I pull off. He was smiling.

-I love you. And I'm sorry.

Joe: No. Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk.

-You were just trying to protect Peyton. I should've been more understanding.

Joe: So you're not leaving me?

-I'm not leaving you, so….

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my forehead against his.

-You're stuck with me.

Joe: Good.

-Would you really have locked all the doors?

Joe: I was up all night. I'm tired. It's the best I could think off.

I giggle and kiss him.

Jacey's P.O.V:

It's been two months. Joe and I are better than ever. And I'm pregnant again! We just found out two days ago. We're not telling anyone until after our first ultrasound, just to be safe. But we're both super excited.

I lay on the examining table and let the nurse squeeze the gel onto my stomach.

Nurse: So, how's Peyton doing? Excited to get a little brother or sister?

-We're actually gonna tell her tonight.

Joe: But I'm sure she'll be excited.

She smiles and moves the thing around my stomach. We can see the baby. I smile and kiss Joe. But the nurse makes a face at the screen.

Nurse: I need to get the doctor.

She walks out. I look at Joe.

-What's going on?

Joe: I have no clue.

The doctor came in.

Doctor: Hello Jacey. Let's see what's wrong.

He began rolling the thing around again.

Doctor: There's no heartbeat.

-Well I'm only ten weeks. Not even ten…I'm only like nine and a half. Maybe the heartbeat hasn't….

I trail off when the doctor begins to shake his head.

Doctor: I'm sorry but there should be a heartbeat.

Tears fill my eyes and Joe grabs onto my hand.

Doctor: I'm sorry Jacey. Sometimes these things just happen.

-No. This is the second time I've lost a baby. It's not just Mother Nature. It's me.

Doctor: Jacey we can run tests. For now, we need to work on removing the baby.

-Another C-Section?

Doctor: No. This baby wasn't far along enough. We'll have to remove it vaginally.

-So like an abortion?

Doctor: Jacey-

-Just do it.

He sighs and leaves the room. The tears fall down my cheeks as I look up at Joe. He's crying too. He wraps me in his arms.

-I'm sorry Joey.

Joe: It's not your fault babe. It's not your fault.

I just sob into his chest and stay like that for awhile. The doctor comes back in a few minutes later with a cart.

Doctor: Ready Jacey?

-No. But I have no choice do I?

Doctor: Jacey-

-Just do it.

He sighs and has me put my legs up in the proper position and Joe takes my hand.

Sad for Jacey and Joe =[ Again….and I have a feeling you all want to kill me now so uh….BYE! *runs of*

Jacey's P.O.V:

The next day I sat in the office with Joe. The doctor sat in front of us at his desk.

Doctor: You see Jacey; you will have no problems conceiving. It's having the pregnancy go to term that's a problem.

-Is it something I've done?

Doctor: No, you were just born with this.

-But I had Peyton.

Doctor: Yes. She was a miracle and even then you didn't carry her to term, you had her five weeks early.

-So what you're saying is, I can get pregnant, but I won't ever actually have the baby.

Doctor: Well there could be another miracle like Peyton but other than that, no.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

-So having more kids is out of the question?

Doctor: Well you can try again, but I wouldn't recommend it. It's a lot of heartbreak.

I look at Joe. He looks at me and takes my hand. I pull off and walk out.

Joe's P.O.V:

I thank the doctor and get up. I walk out and find Jacey leaning against the wall, crying. I go over to her and pull her into my arms.

Jacey: I-I-I t-t-told yo-you it-it's m-m-my f-f-fault.

-Baby this isn't your fault.

Jacey: Yes it is!

-Jace, you were born with this. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself.

Jacey: Y-Y-Y-You w-w-won't g-get y-your s-s-son.

-Baby I don't care. I have you and Peyton. That's all I care about. Nothing else.

I kiss her.

-Let's go home.

She nods and I put my arm around her, leading her out. We drive home and see Whitney playing with Peyton in the yard. Jacey gets out and walks in the house. I go over to Whitney.

Whitney: I'm assuming it didn't go well?

-*sighs* Nope. Her body won't let her carry a pregnancy to term. So if she gets pregnant, she'll most likely lose the baby.

Whitney: Oh Joe.

She stands up and hugs me. I hug her back. When we pull apart, I see Peyton standing there. I force a smile and pick her up.

Peyton: Mommy sad?

-Yeah Mommy's sad. Very sad.

Peyton: Are ywou sad?

-Yeah.

She kisses my cheek. Sometime her cuteness is heartbreaking. I kiss her head and thank Whitney for watching her. I take Peyton inside and see Jacey sitting on the couch, staring into space. I put Peyton down and go in. I sit next to her and take her hand.

-We're gonna get through this.

Jacey: You'll seriously be OK if you don't have a blood child?

-I don't care about blood. I have Peyton and you. That's all I need.

She looks at me.

Jacey: I really don't deserve you.

-Yes you do. I love you.

Jacey: Love you too.

I kiss her softly and she returns the kiss.

Jacey's P.O.V:

It's been two months since I lost the second baby. And I've accepted it. I walk into an empty café space. I'm going to open my own café. I love the one I work at now, but it's always been my dream to open one of my own.

Realtor: What do you think?

-I love it. I want it.

Realtor: Alright. I'll draw up the paperwork.

That night I came through the door. Joe's sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking through papers.

-I'm so sorry I missed dinner. *goes to him**kisses him* I had so much paperwork and prep to do.

Joe: It's fine babe. Peyton's in bed, sleeping. I left a plate in the fridge.

-You are a super husband.

Joe: Thank you. *smiles*

I go to the fridge and pull out the plate. I put it in the microwave and lean against the counter.

Joe: So, you picked a spot?

-Yes and it's perfect. No real competition around and it's got a bunch of businesses nearby so I'll have a lot of customers.

We continue talking and I begin to eat. When I finish, I'm telling Joe about these cool chairs I found as he finishes up the dishes.

-And they're so high up and swirly.

Joe: *goes over to her* Swirly huh? *wraps arms around her waist*

-*nods* And there's matching tables. I can get them in black, white or red. I was thinking about getting…

I trail off as Joe begins to nibble on my neck. I smile.

-Bored with business talk?

Joe: No. I just haven't seen you all day. And I want you.

-Well then you're gonna have to catch me.

I smirk and run out. He chases me up the stairs and to the bedroom. He wraps his arms around my waist when we reach my bed.

Joe: Gotchya.

-*smiles* Good.

I turn around and kiss him.

-I love you Joe.

Joe: I love you too Jacey.

Last chapter of the season. Epilogue will be up soon and Season 2 trailer will be up tomorrow!

Jacey's P.O.V:

Six years have just flown right on by. Joe and I are still happily married and my baby girl is now nine years old. I can't believe it. Just yesterday it seemed like she was clinging to my leg and not letting go. Now she's in fourth grade. She's both a Momma's Girl and a Daddy's Girl. She still has my blonde hair.

My café is doing great. It's name is Peyton's Café. Yeah, I named it after Peyton. She's my baby girl. Joe's still performing. Touring has become a regular thing and we all love it. Peyton's always on stage and loves being on there. She hates the paparazzi still. Joe still carries her around. She's so tiny.

Nick and Whitney got married a few months after the café opened. They are so in love. And now the entire band has married a fan. A year after marriage, they had their daughter Galaria. She's a total Daddy's Girl.

I walk from behind the counter and over to the playpen we keep in the corner. I pick up my baby boy Trenton.

-Hey there baby.

He smiles at me. A year ago, Dani did something amazing for me and Joe. She saw how badly we wanted a son and saw that adoption wasn't working. So she was our surrogate. That's how we got Trenton Scott. We can never thank her enough. Peyton is so good with him.

Joe comes in with Peyton, who's just gotten out of school. She runs over to me, dropping her backpack.

Peyton: Mommy!

I smile and give Trenton to Joe. I hug her.

-Hey there Princess. How was school?

Peyton: It was a lot of fun!

-Good. How was your day Joey?

Joe: It was great. And yours?

-Better that you two are here.

We kiss.

Peyton: That's just gross.

-*giggles* You won't think it's gross when you get a boyfriend.

Joe: Which will never happen because she's never gonna date.

-*rolls eyes* Protective much?

Joe: I have to be. My baby's beautiful just like her mother.

I smile and kiss him again.

That night I stood in the doorway, watching Joe tuck in Peyton. She's pretty much asleep. He finishes tucking her in and kisses her forehead.

Joe: Goodnight baby girl. I love you.

Peyton: I love you too Daddy.

It doesn't even matter that Joe isn't her biological father. Peyton hardly remembers West and knows that Joe isn't her blood father, but doesn't care. That's her daddy. He stands up and walks over. He smiles and we go back downstairs. I take his hands into mine.

-Thanks for being stubborn and not letting me go.

Joe: Thank you for being worth it.

I giggle and kiss him.

Before Joe, even though I had Peyton, I always felt like a space in my heart was missing. Joe filled that space right up. He's my forever and I'm never gonna leave him.

I love him so much.

So season two trailer will be up tonight instead of tomorrow because I REALLY want you guys to see it.


End file.
